


Games

by Screaming_Skulls



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abuse, And Oh Boy He's Gross, Cell Wins, Cell is Evil, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, He's Almost Yandere, Imprisonment, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Though Relationship is a very Loose Term, Told from Cell's POV, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Skulls/pseuds/Screaming_Skulls
Summary: Cell has long won, and has been destroying the universe planet by planet. However, monotony is not something one can stay in for long. He decides to start a game, and a rivalry, which after many years becomes something far more sinister.





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Old story I have been working on for a few years on an off while I went through troubling times. Finally put it together and finished it. Originally it was going to have a named character in it, but I found it was better with no name. I guess that makes it a Cell/Reader fic?

He had won.

But of course he did. He was perfect.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo… All of them dead. The earth? An empty wasteland. The universe? His playground.

For several decades, Cell roamed the universe planet by planet, bit by bit, he killed everyone in his wake, his Cell Jrs assisting him in his genocide.

But he was bored now.

Not maddeningly bored. But bored enough that simply going and killing everyone wasn’t quite enough to satisfy the sadist within him.

He needed a challenge, but he had none to speak of. So what he needed, was a rivalry. He had enjoyed the brief rivalry he had gained in Gohan, but that had not lasted long. Perhaps Cell had been to quick to kill them all… Ah well, to late now.

Cell had been spending some time to try and find a planet that had people worth striking a rivalry with. He passed over many, using his ki sense to find someone worthy enough to waste his time on.

He finally found it. The planet on a far unexplored edge. Deep in what was once Frieza Force territory. The inhabitants all had rather high ki. Averaging about… a thousand. Not that impressive. But he landed because he felt someone that was at least in the one hundred thousands.

That didn’t hold a candle to him at all, but if he lowered himself to their level, he could get them into the mindset that they were equals.

They knew of him. Everyone who had the technology to explore space did. When he touched down, military came in droves, and he killed a few. He could feel that signature getting closer, closer still. And when they came into view, Cell was tickled pink.

A young woman. Spry and in the prime of her youth. This was what was drew him in? How humorous. He chuckled, bowing to her. “Hello my dear. I do hope I don’t need to introduce myself. But I would not mind if I have to.”

“You are Perfect Cell.” she said, tilting her head to the side, “I’d be dumb if I didn’t know you.” She held up a hand, a ki blast began to form in her palm.

“You would indeed, so I guess it's safe to say you are far from stupid.”

She smirked. “Charm and flattery won’t keep me from kicking your ass.”

Cell laughed, and so he began his ‘rivalry’.

The first fight resulted in his ‘loss’ but not death. He withdrew to parts unknown and set up a place for himself to retreat to. He then killed off most of his current Juniors, sans his ‘favorite’, and produced more that were on her level, some even below.

He sent them out to go play and essentially terrorize the planet. Then he in gracious fashion came to save the remaining ones. The fight had been fun and filled with snide comments. Was this what he would of had? Maybe, though Goku didn’t lend himself to clever one liners.

The years slowly trickled by. Sometimes he would let himself win, overpower her and destroy the city like he desired, sometimes he would let her win, others he staged it so there was no clear winner at all.

He grew comfortable, and despite everything, she seemed to as well. She even started calling him ‘Celly’ when he had expressed agitation at the demeaning nickname when it had slipped out of her mouth in a hand to hand fight.

She may have been weaker than him, but she showed him a glorious time.

It was soon nearly a decade, or maybe it was? He was not one to keep track of time considering his immortality. He struck a city, absorbed some people to mix things up, and she came rushing to stop him.

As he slammed her into the side of a tall building, his face extremely close to her’s, he felt something strange. He thought something strange.

She was so… beautiful. A feeling bubbled in his gut and he didn’t know what it was.

“Hey Celly, you should be paying attention.” She promptly punched him in the gut.

He let her win that day, and he went back to his base, which had become an elaborate lair. Most if not all of the things inside where things he would never use, but he put it all in there there because why not.

He didn’t sleep. Though he had taken to doing something similar to it, where he would zone out and let his mind wander, or cook up little fantasies in his head as he stood or sat as still as a statue. His mind wandered, mulling over random thoughts slowly. Then one entered him that drew him out of it with a jolt

_What would it be like to kiss her?_

His thoughts spiraled after that. Every time he did his little ‘rest’ he would find himself on her. Thinking about her, fantasizing about her. What would it be like to kiss her, to have her kiss him, for him to snap her neck, to destroy her.

The bubbling feeling came back. Building up. Making him shift uncomfortably. His pulse sped up and he felt warmer. And something was… Going on between his legs.

It was then he learned that Dr. Gero had for some reason, given him genitals. Male ones to be precise. He had never known, noticed, or bothered to check. But as he stood in his room, arms folded over his chest, thinking about her running her hands over him, it just came out. Swollen and dripping.

He looked down at himself with a frown. He would not claim himself a master at such things but he knew about it. One saw many things as society fell apart. And cinema, which he had always enjoyed in times where he didn't feel like killing, often contained it.

He lowered a hand, unsure if he wanted to touch it. After a moment he took himself in hand, and his breath hitched. Another thought entered his head then.

_What if she touched it?_

He felt a surge in his gut, and he gripped himself tighter, giving a stroke. It felt divine.

_What if it was **her** hand on your cock?_

Cell gripped himself tighter, beginning pumping his cock with a furious pace, his teeth grinding together as he thought of her. Her hair, her skin, her body, her confidence that she had settled him into a place he would never leave.

He grunted as he focused on the tip, it felt best there. She really thought she was so important that she could keep him here? Ha. She would die one day. Old age, or by his hand. She would die and then he would blow this planet up and go on to the next game.

That's all this little rivalry was. A game. One he enjoyed greatly and would always remember, like how he remembered Goku and Gohan. But this was different.

Very obviously it was different, considering he was fantasizing about her as he, for the first time, touched himself in such a way. With a few more furious pumps, Cell came with a strangled groan, panting hard as he looked at his filthy hand.

She should of been honored to inspire such feelings in him. He was perfect, and she was not. But still he wanted her. He wanted her to touch him like he just had been. He wanted to ravage her body and fill her with his perfection.

Cell shook his hand, wiping it off on the bed he had but never used. Once he was all sorted out, he stood up, opening the door. His favorite Junior looked up at him. This one was the last Junior from earth, The last reminder of that glorious time decades ago.

Cell grinned at him, crouching down. “I have a question for you Junior. Do you want a mommy?”

His spawn tilted his head. “What is a mommy?”

“Hmm. Good question.” Cell looked up a moment, “A mommy is someone who takes care of you, loves you unconditionally…”

He still did not seem to get it. Cell supposed he had never actually taught such things. Nor ever showed it. He acted like a father from time to time, but he cared little for his Cell Jrs. 

“Don’t worry about it. I think you will like having one. I know just the woman, too”

Cell played it out like all the other times. He threatened a city, tossed some blasts into buildings. Caused a ruckus. He grinned as she came, flying up to him and setting her hands on her hips. This was the end of his game. The final step. He was sad to see it end but all games ended.

“Cell, I see you are misbehaving. Do I have to beat you down again?” She lifted her fists, smirking.

Cell chuckled. “I am afraid things are going to be different from now on, my dear.” he held out his hands in a relaxed shrug, “The game is ending. And you are the final hurdle.”

She frowned at him. “Aaw you got tired of me Celly? I thought we had something.”

“Oh we do. We certainly do. And I intend to move it to the next step.” He moved, faster than she could see him, and planted his fist into her gut. Not too hard, but harder than he had ever hit her before, “You see, for the past decade I have been holding back. I wanted to try out a long term rivalry. I didn't expect it to be as fun as it was. I can’t wait to do it again.”

He elbowed her in the back, sending her into a building below, destroying it entirely. He landed in the rubble, grinning as she got up, her outfit now torn. She held her shoulder, which looked to be out of joint.

“You… You are bluffing. No way you were holding back.” She hissed. She was reminding him of Vegeta, right when he realized just how outclassed he had been. That feeling was bubbling in low in his gut.

Lust… This had to be lust. And oh, he couldn't wait to sait it.

Cell was in front of her. He had never moved that fast before in front of her, Her eyes were wide, but still determined. He grabbed her shoulder, and yanked it. With a pop he set it back into place and she shrieked. It would most likely not heal properly. But that was fine. She was never going to fight again. He grabbed her chin in his large hand, leaning down and holding her in a vice.

“I can assure you. I am not.”

“Sick bastard.” she spat at him, the saliva hitting him on the cheek.

“Oh you have no idea.” He leaned down then, forcing a kiss on her. She stiffened, then began struggling, beating on his chest with all her might, clawing at his face But he was undeterred. He squeezed her jaw, forcing her mouth open and letting him claim her mouth in a deep kiss.

His tongue swept around her mouth, and it was everything he had fantasized about. Her mouth tasted oddly sweet. Perhaps she had been eating something before he began his little attack. Cell pulled away, watching as she tried to spit again, get the taste of him out of her mouth.

“Now now. You should be honored that a perfect being would even consider you for such a thing.” His hand reached down, ripping her outfit away from her body.

“I thought you were better than this Cell.” She was still struggling, clawing hard at his hand that still held her jaw, “The way you held yourself I thought you were a man with a hint of morals.”

Cell laughed. “Oh please. I have Frieza in me. Of course I would do this.”

“Frieza... You mean Frieza as in Frieza Force?”

“Oh you know them! It's been so long I figured you all forgot about that.” Cell snorted, shoving the woman down to the ground. Finally he could see her, Her breasts, old scars on her body from past fights they had, and what he really wanted.

She moved to get up, but he slammed his foot on her chest, forcing her down as he kneeled over her. “You are the first woman to ever make me feel this way. You made me discover things I never even knew I had.” he paused as she slapped him, ki enveloping her palm. That stung just a little.

He held her hands down, removing his foot from her torso, she began wildly kicking at him, and he could see the panic in her face. Despite her efforts to push him away, Cell forced his hips against hers and between her legs, the gem on his groin sliding back and letting his cock free.

He had not expected it to be so big when he compared it to her. It sat on her belly, up to her navel. She kept wildly bucking, trying to get something against him so she could push him away. He moved to hold both her wrists with one hand, the free one grabbing a thigh and violently wrenching it to her chest. She screamed in pain, probably straining the muscle in her trying to fight his actions.

“Stop it Cell, you are better than this. You don't have to-”

She still held such a demanding sure presence. He couldn't wait to break it. “You are right I don’t have to.” Cell said, pulling his hips back, lining himself up, “But I want to.”

He surged his hips forward, inside her all at once. She let out a scream, and Cell made her think she got a hand free. She violently clawed at his face, hurting herself more than him. She tore her nails, making them bleed. Cell let both her hands go then, and slapped her hard.

It was charming how she still refused to stop fighting, but also distracting.

She was dazed now, and Cell began rocking his hips. It was better than his hand for sure. She was so very tight, it almost hurt him to move. But he did, thrusting hard into her at a rapid pace. He didn't hold back his pleased grunts, grinning down at her still dazed face.

“You feel better then I could've ever imagined. Oh my pretty one. I will enjoy you.” he paused his assault, leaning down and kissing her, jerking away as she bit at his lips. Cell laughed, forcing both her legs into her chest, pressing down on her as he resumed.

Slowly she got wetter, the movements smother. The almost painful friction became a divine slick heat that made him take her even harder and faster. And the whole time he fucked her, she glared at him, her face flushed as she bit her lips so hard it bled.

He was not used to this yet. So he came quickly. He leaned over her, his mouth to her ear. “I’m going to fill you with my perfection, pet. Be sure to thank me.”

“Choke on your ego you disgusting-ah!” She shrieked as he bit her neck, and he came inside her, filling her until she was overflowing. Cell pulled his hips back his cock sliding out. Not only was there cum on him, but blood. He had gone to hard he figured.

“I will make it good for you next time, darling.”

She looked at him, the first hints of horror in her eyes. “‘You aren’t going to-”

“Kill you? No. No. I’m keeping you for a while yet.” He sneered as he teleported them away, to his ‘base’.

He got off her, grabbing the arm with the injured shoulder and yanking her to her feet. He shoved her to the bed, grabbing her hair. “You will be staying with me until I’m finally ready to leave this place and continue my slow extermination of the universe.”

She was actually fearful now. Cell shoved her onto the mattress, then carefully, almost lovingly, pulled the blanket up and over her. He turned, smiling at the door. “Come in Junior, come meet your mommy.”

His favorite spawn peaked in, then ran for the bed. Cell picked him up, setting him on the mattress. She looked at the child with a mix of fear and confusion. “This is my child. A perfect child from a perfect being.” Cell leaned over, hand on the boys head. “Go give a hug to your mommy.”

His spawn moved up to her, wrapping his arms around her gently. Cell looked her in the eye, a wicked grin on his face. “Now, Junior, be nice to mommy. Don’t hurt her. Okay?”

“Yes, dad.” his spawn… His son, curled up with her, and she looked conflicted.

Perfect.

She tried to escape naught but a day later, his boy in tow. Silly girl thought his Junior was good. No, the child was as vile as he… Well, not that vile he supposed. He was a child with no concept of the things one could do to another beyond beating them up and killing them.

Cell intercepted her easily, grabbing her and taking her back.

“Trying to run, darling? How awful of you, trying to take our boy away from me.” He didn't fuck her this time, she had heavy ugly bruising between her legs. He had indeed gone too hard, and he would have to let her rest before he took her again. Instead he strangled her, battered her, all in front of his spawn, who watched it all like he was observing a child’s cartoon.

He finally tossed her to the floor, the woman holding her throat as she coughed. “You can’t escape me. You are here until I release you.”

“Fuck you.” She snapped, grimacing as he leaned over to face her. 

“Don’t tempt me, my dear. You need to recover. I was much too rough our first time. Next time will be better. I promise.” He pet her face with his knuckles, smiling as she cringed at the gentle touch.

She tried to kill him the next day, a disk of Ki tossed at his neck when he was not expecting it. It didn't even cut him, and this time he didn't even grace her with a beating. He figured his practical immunity to all her attacks was punishment enough. He had to admit, her continued defiance was everything he hoped for.

By week's end he had presented her with many gifts. Dresses, jewelry, art. She refused them until he forced them on her.

“My darling, you can’t just be nude all the time. It sets a bad example for our son.” Cell said, fastening the collar of the dress. Her face was sporting a fresh red slap mark, her gaze steely and hard.

“You and he don’t wear clothes.” She said harshly, gasping as Cell grabbed her still tender shoulder.

“Still…” Cell let out a sing song voice, kissing the mark he left on her face. He grabbed her jaw, turning her so he could kiss her. She pushed on his chest, trying to force him away, but he was not going to be denied what he wanted.

The clawing started again, furious and desperate. Cell’s blood boiled and he wanted more. He pulled away, looking at his Junior who was ignoring them.

“Son, go outside and play. Don’t be to rough though. Alright?”

His spawn grinned, and ran off, leaving him alone with her.

He grabbed her wrist, twisting it harshly as he moved his face inches from hers, He flashed his teeth in a grin. “You are still not better, but I am desperate for you darling. I need you to relieve me with these hands of yours.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I will destroy a city.” It was a simple truth and she knew he meant it. Finally, for the first time, her eyes got wet, the faintest gathering of tears. The first sign of acceptance.

She took him in her hand, slowly pumping him. Her hands were rough on the thin, wet flesh of his shaft. His hands did not get calloused. They were always soft. Always perfect. But her imperfect hands were feeling like divine torture. He did nothing to hide his lust from her, letting her know just how much he desired her, taking glee in her disgust at it.

Still he wondered what it would be like to have a woman who wanted to have him. Who wanted his perfection to fill her to the brim. He had to admit this new game had opened up new ways to play. New ways to experience what this universe had to offer, and then bring it crashing down in flames.

“You are beautiful you know?” Cell leaned in again, lips ghosting on her ear, “It is a shame you are not perfect.”

She looked away from him, disgust evident on her every feature.

Ha, he would give her something to actually be disgusted about.

“Put it in your mouth, darling.”

This time she actually shed tears. Down her red cheek as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She leaned down, taking the tip of him into her mouth.

“If you bite, I will destroy a whole country.”

Before long, Cell was madly thrusting into her mouth, his pet on her back as she sobbed and gagged around him, her hands clutching his thighs. He pushed every inch of himself into her mouth, down her throat, and held it there, hands balling into fists as he came down her throat.

He held himself there until she started trying to fight him off again. He pulled out, standing over and watching as she gasped for air, rolling over and vomiting onto the floor.

Cell got a towel and cleaned the mess up, and she cried, crumpled on the floor.

The Junior came back a while later. Finger at his mouth in a comically childish fashion. How endearing he could be like a child one moment, then a monster the next. “Why is mommy crying?”

“She got sick and is embarrassed.” Cell said, “Comfort her won’t you? I have to clean this towel.”

He washed it in the sink, listening as his spawn pat her back, issuing soft ‘there there’s to her.

“Its okay Mommy. It's not your fault you have to eat.”

Cell looked over his shoulder, smirking as the Junior crouched down finally and laid over her, pouting as she kept softly crying. The little guy was attached to her too. Like an actual child to their mother. How darling.

In a month, her bruising had healed entirely, allowing him to take her again. He held true to his promise, he made her moan, he made her wet. He broke her down further by making her cum on his cock. It all was going exactly as he wanted it.

She fought him at first, but he was good. He knew what he was doing. She came with a sob and a plea to just stop. Let her go. Please. Oh please let her go,

She even used her little pet name for him, ‘Celly’, to try and stir some pity from him. How utterly pointless and adorable.

“How sad you sound.” Cell cooed, kissing her jaw as he slowly ground his cock inside her. He liked the gentle sex more he found. He could do it more often and not have to wait for her to heal. “How far you have fallen. Reduced to begging.” 

He massaged her breasts gently, his wings vibrating as he felt her get tight around him.

She didn’t look at him, her lip wobbling as she got closer to another orgasm. Cell pressed his face close to her’s. “I will destroy this planet you know. Like all the others.”

She shook her head. “Please don’t. I will-”

“You will what? What can you do? What can you give me? What left is there?” Cell held her head in his hands, forcing her to look at him, “What could you give me? Hm?”

“I-I don’t know… I…” She closed her eyes tightly as she flexed around him, her breath hitching a few times.

“That's right. You have nothing to give me.” Cell kissed her, “I have all the power. I am in control.”

“I liked it better when you made it hurt.” She snarled viciously, trying to push him off her again.

His thrusts picked up then, chasing his own orgasm. “Too bad. I like it like this.” he groaned into her neck, burying himself to the hilt as he came.

The last thing she could give him was a most unexpected thing.

His darling got sick. She vomited all day, could barely keep her food down. He at first thought she was trying to poison herself, but he had nothing around she could do that with. He kept an eye on her, and in time, the sickness passed.

Things were normal then. He fucked her, he made her ‘mother’ his Junior. He humiliated her and broke her down more and more. Then one day, as he fondled her breasts, he found they were wet. When he pointed it out, she suddenly got her fire from those first few weeks back, She screamed and clawed at his hands, kicking and cursing. She tried to actually fight him, to fire ki blasts at him.

He held her arms behind her back, and she begged him to hit her.

Why would she beg for him to hurt her? To punch her? Why was she trying to aggravate him into violence?

“What is going on. Tell me.”

She clenched her jaw, jerking her head back and hitting him in the nose with her skull.

“Tell me now, or I will destroy a city.”

“Fuck you.” She hissed, kicking her legs wildly.

Cell curled his lip at her, he looked up at his spawn, who had come in when she started fussing “Junior, I need you to fly to the west. Destroy the first city you find.”

“Fuck you!” She screamed again, sobbing, “Please don’t… Please…”

“Then tell me. Why do you want me to strike you?”

What she said next confused him.

“I want you to kill it. I need you to kill it. Please. Oh god please just punch me until you kill it.”

He didn't know what she meant. What could he kill if he struck her enough? He thought a moment before it slowly started to dawn on him. He grinned, a hand moving to her throat, the other to rest over her stomach.

Of course it would happen. He was perfect, after all.

“Congratulations. You planet won’t be destroyed.” he said in her ear, soft and gentle, “You will give me the last thing you have in exchange for your people’s life.”

She sobbed as he kissed her ear.

“You will give your womb to me. You will have my child… And when you do. You can live knowing that everyone will live and know what I did to you.”

She sobbed harder, shaking her head.

“No? You want them to die then?” Cell squeezed a breast, more of the liquid dripping out.

“No I…” She hung her head, “I will… I will do it.”

Cell’s wings twitched in his bliss. “Then you all get to live as long as my child is cared for.” He could not wait to do this again, the very idea of the anguish it caused was tickling every sadistic cell Frieza had given him. He cradled her like a devoted lover, nuzzling her fondly before he spoke again.

“What a good hero you are, darling.”


End file.
